Tobacco products may be consumed differently according to different tobacco products. For example, shredded tobacco may be consumed by burning it in a pipe to extract the fragrance contained in the tobacco. Tobacco may also be wrapped in a piece of paper with a filter to form a cigarette which does not require a pipe for consuming the tobacco properly.
Cigarettes may be one of the most popular tobacco products. The consumption of cigarettes requires burning the cigarette and thus burning the wrapped tobacco in order to extract the fragrance contained in the tobacco. Burning or combusting the tobacco generates a large amount of heat such that the air flow carrying the fragrance is heated to a temperature of up to 1000° C. In turn, this may cause a user who inhales the hot air flow to choke occasionally. In addition, burning tobacco generates a large amount of carbon monoxide, carbon dioxide, as well as other pollutant particles which create air pollution. These undesirable extracted matters are also hazardous to the user of the cigarette.